Vida de Sakura Haruno
by Rakiaku
Summary: La vida de Sakura ha sido una tragedia hasta que conoce a Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy nueva aquí y este es el primer fanfic que hago espero que les guste por favor comenten.

La historia trata sobre el pasado de Sakura Haruno, porque es que ella duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia sasuke y naruto y del porque siempre llora en vez de actuar y pelear.

Se me ocurrió esta idea porque se desconoce casi todo el pasado de Sakura y ahora se como incorporarla a la historia de naruto shippuden.

Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto no me pertenece, solo los tome prestados para hacer un fanfic.

Este fanfic empieza desde el manga 286 de naruto shippuden.

CAPITULO I

¿PASADO?

En la vista solo se observaban Sasuke vs. Naruto, kakashi con su sharingan, madara observando la batalla que se avecina con una expresión de satisfacción y Sakura mirando a sasuke y naruto.

Al fin la batalla más esperada, sasuke vs. Naruto da inicio.

Naruto con una sonrisa:

-Sasuke pon todas tus fuerzas en esta pelea!

Sasuke con indiferencia

-fffhh…

no necesitare de todas mis fuerzas para pelear contra alguien como tu

Naruto sonrie y en su mente pasan las palabras: sigue igual de orgulloso que antes.

-sakura sana a sasuke para que pueda pelear con todas sus fuerzas y asi no estaría en desventaja contra mi

-pero naruto…

-hazlo por favor sakura…

Sakura se muerde el labio inferior y le responde a naruto que lo hará

Sakura va donde se encuentra sasuke y lo sana rápido y se aparta para que empiece la lucha.

Por otro lado se encuentra kakashi observando detenidamente a madara por si intenta hacer algún movimiento no lo pensara dos veces e ira tras el.

La lucha la empieza naruto

-cagedon jutsu (clones de sombra) creando un rasengan

Un clon lo tira hacia donde se encuentra sasuke

-sasuke utiliza el chidori contra el suelo y sale impulsado por el aire

-naruto se sorprende de lo rápido que fue

-sasuke hace fuego y rodea a naruto

-naruto desvanece sus clones y observa a sasuke que esta en la cima de un arbol

-cuando dejaras de utilizar ese jutsu tan débil

-y tu cuando dejaras de ser tan creido y empezaras a luchar en serio

Sakura empieza a llorar

-¿porque, porque, porque nunca puedo ayudar? siempre soy un estorbo para los demás lo único que hago es llorar…

-quiero saber porque soy débil ¿Por qué lloriqueo en vez de actuar?

Una voz hueca y sombría se escucha como si estuviera lejos

-sa….

Ku…

Ra…

Sakura se sorprende, abre los ojos y deja de llorar, observa a su alrededor para saber quien le llama pero nadie la llamaba

-sa..ku..ra..

¿Quién o que es esa voz, que quiere de sakura?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tratare de subir lo antes posible el capitulo II "recuerdos olvidados".


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto no me pertenece, solo los tome prestados para hacer un fanfic.

Los recuerdos cuando se vuelven en olvido es porque son muy dolorosos de recordar y la mente los ha suprimido, para que podamos volver a empezar una nueva vida sin ese dolor.

CAPITULO II

RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS

¿Que es esa voz que oye sakura, que quiere de ella y por qué sakura?

-Sa..ku..ra..

Sakura oye una voz hueca y sombría

se sorprende, abre los ojos y deja de llorar, observa a su alrededor para saber quien le llamaba pero nadie la llamaba

-sa..ku..ra..

-sa..ku..ra..

-sakura se percata que la voz proviene de su interior

-Sa..ku..ra..

¿quieres saber porque… porque eres débil?

-¿Quien eres?

¿como sabrías responder porque soy débil?

-Sa..ku..ra..

¿quieres saber porque… eres débil?

-con una mirada de tristeza y duda responde

sss…iii…

-realmente quieres saberlo?

-si! Quiero saber porque soy débil, responde decidida

dime.. porque… entre lagrimas decía sakura.

De pronto naruto, sasuke, kakashi, madara y su alrededor se desvanecieron de la vista de sakura hasta convertirse en un oscuro y solitario campo en donde solo había un cuarto de cuatro puertas con una pequeña apertura…

De ahí provenía la voz, sakura se acerco con temor

-sakura libérame y te mostrare porque eres débil.

-mostrarme…?

Que me mostraras?

-tus recuerdos reprimidos, tu pasado.

-que… yo conozco mi pasado

que eres, que quieres de mi?

Dice con una forma arrogante y enojada

-yo soy un kyubi(ser de 10 colas) mi nombre es… pero soy mejor conocido como Águila serpiente el kyubi perfecto.

-que? un kyubi? creí que el zorro de diez colas era el más poderoso y que solo eran 9.

Y porque estas en mi interior, porque hasta ahora te oigo?

-Te lo dire

Pero antes debes quitar el sello que me impide mostrarte tu pasado

-mmm

Sakura en su mente:

Que el aguila serpiente, El kyubi perfecto, Por que yo, por que ahora?

-lo haras?

-si lo hago me volvere mas fuerte y valiente

-si, solo recordando lo serás

-entonces

Dime en donde se encuentra el sello

-esta detrás de ti

Sakura voltea y ve el sello y en el tiene escrito:

No recuerdes…

Es…

Muy doloroso para recordar

No quites el sello

No lo quites

Es mejor olvidar…

Y asi no sufrir

-…

Que! ¿Que quiere decir con recordar?

-¿quieres recordar, quieres volverte más fuerte y valiente? ¿Y dejar de ser un estorbo para los demás?

-Si!

- Entonces quita el sello

Sakura lo quita y los recuerdos empiezan a fluir

Hace 10 años…

En una aldea llamada inark, había una niña que nació con un kyubi porque su abuelo lo habia sellado en el cuerpo del padre, el padre se lo heredo a su hija, ya que la niña era un contenedor mas fuerte y hábil, esa niña se llamaba Sakura Haruno

-papi papi

Lo logre, lo logre!

Al fin pude controlar mi chakra a la perfección

-bien hecho

Ven tu entrenamiento aun no ha terminado

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba su casa

-mami, mami

-hola sakura

-ven te enseñare lo que puedo hacer

Ven, ven

-vaya vaya parece que eh encontrado una aldea para destruir y es muy tranquila

Que repulsivo, la destruiré y así quedara un paisaje hermoso.

Sakura les enseña a sus padres las nuevas técnicas que aprendió

Concentra su chakra y sube un árbol de 5mts, estando sakura en la sima oye un grito

-que ocurre?

Sakura se tira del árbol para ver que ocurre

-ahh.. Papá.. Mamá..

-sakura, corre

-hija huye

-mmm

Que tenemos aquí?

Una basura humana

Sakura se enfurece y ataca

-ahhh papa mama

Tira unas shuriquen

El las atrapa muy fácil

-simplemente una basura

Le da una patada a sakura en el estomago y la deja medio muerta

-hija

-sakura

-empezare por la mujer, que me parece que le haré una autopsia viva

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi mama

-ejem

Que sorpresa aun sigues con vida

Bueno creo que observaras como mueren tus queridos padres.

Deja medio muerta a la madre de sakura y al padre lo deja quemándose vivo.

-noooooooooooooooooooo!

Mama papa

Sakura se enoja y empieza a brotar un chakra de color rosa (el de sakura) y uno de color negro (kyubi)

-al parecer posees un biyo…

¿de cuantas colas será? pasa por la mente del tipo

Sakura antes de atacar ya con 2 colas el tipo le hace un tipo de sello y hace que sakura pierda totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo

nada mas el kyubi esta controlando el cuerpo, pero sakura observa y siente todo lo que hace

-recuerda mi nombre chiquilla soy Orochimaru un miembro de los akatsuqui no te olvides de mi

Orochimaru desaparece de la vista de sakura, pero el esta en la copa de un arbol para observar lo que sakura hace

Sakura empieza a destruir su casa, en busca de mas se adentra en la aldea matando a todo aquel que viera

-no, detente para no quiero matar a nadie,

Detente

Sakura trataba detenerse pero no lo lograba

-al terminar de destruir todo lo que habia en la aldea se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres que aun poseian algo de vida

Se dirigue hacia su madre y la termina de matar

Del cuerpo de sakura brotaban lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza

Cuando termino con su madre se dirigió hacia su padre que aun estaba ardiendo y lo aniquilo lenta y dolorosamente

Sakura continua llorando y como el kyubi ya no tenia nada que destruir sakura volvio a retomar el control de su cuerpo pero estaba agotada que se desmayo

-no tiene alma esa niña espero volver a encontrarla dentro de un tiempo

Orochimaru desaparece del lugar

-papa mama lo siento, perdónenme

No mamá papá

Sakura despierta entre lágrimas.

se encuentra cerca de una fogata y hay alguien al lado de ella

-al fin despiertas llevas 1 día dormina.

-quien eres? Y que quieres? Con una voz de amargura dice sakura

-vi lo que te sucedió y quise ayudarte

-ayudarme ¿Por qué?

-veras yo tengo un hermano de tu misma edad

-y porque no esta contigo?

-esta mejor en donde se encuentra

-y como piensas ayudarme?

-te enseñare cosas para que puedas vencer al kyubi que llevas dentro

-que un kyubi?

-si… no sabes que es?

-claro que se que es ,no soy tonta

Pero porque lo tengo yo

-al parecer lo haz heredado de tu padre

Alguien encerró a ese biyo en el cuerpo de tu padre y cuando tu naciste el biyo decidio pasarce a tu cuerpo ya que eres mas fácil de controlar y quiza haz de poseer mas fuerza que la de tu padre

-como hago para que no me controle

-si vienes conmigo te lo enseñare

-esta bien

De todas formas no tengo a donde ir

-esta bien

Vamonos.

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

- Itachi Uchiha

Vamonos sakura


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto no me pertenece, solo los tome prestados para hacer un fanfic.

CAPITULO III

RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS

Parte 2

Sakura tras haber dejado su aldea en la nada, se encontro a Itachi Uchiha quien le ayudara a controlar el biyo.

-apresúrate

-a donde me llevas itachi?

-al lugar donde viviras de ahora en adelante

-Como? pero eh vivido contigo durante 4 meses no me puedes dejar en algún lugar así nada mas

-claro que si

-que pero soy tu responsabilidad

-no no lo eres

Solo quise ayudarte y ya lo eh hecho

Es hora de que te marches

-itachi…

No tengo familia como esperas que me vaya bien en una aldea

-ve a dar un vistazo pero no menciones quien eres y no me menciones

-esta bien –sakura infla los cachetes de enojada-

-Muy bien esperame aquí ahora vuelvo

Sakura entra en la aldea a escondidas

Empieza a ver

-que lindas son las casas aquí

Wuau que rica huele la comida

Es linda esta aldea, pero como sera la gente…

-hijo No te acerques a el

-el es un monstruo

-no soy un monstruo…

-Porque esta toda esa gente reunida? –dice sakura-

Porque esta toda esta gente alrededor de ese niño,

Mji, es lindo

-monstruo vete de aquí y no le hables a mi hijo

-fenómeno

-callense no soy un monstruo

Un par de niños comienzan a tirarle piedras y palabras de odio a ese niño

Sakura interviene

-hey, dejen de tirarle piedras a ese niño

-callate, frontuda

-a quien llamas frontuda niño bobo

-niños vengan alejense de ese ñiño

-niña te salvaste solo porque nos han llamado

-Oye te encuentras bien?

por qué te dicen monstruo

-no lo se, pero los odio

-oye no los odies

-que quieres que los perdone asi nada mas?-contesta el niño enojado

-pues….si

-callate niña

Tu que sabes de sufrir el desprecio de los demás

-quiza no sepa lo que estas sintiendo pero claro que tengo problemas parecidos a los tuyos

-grrrsss

-oh tienes hambre

Grrrrsssss

-al parecer estamos igual

-bueno esta decidido

-que cosa

-iremos a comer

-pero yo no tengo dinero dice el niño con vergüenza

-muy bien yo te invito, ven cuando venia de paso vi un pequeño local en donde la comida se veia y olia muy bien

-gracias

En verdad esa niña es muy linda, sobre todo su forma de ser y reir ante todo

-oh, que rico se ve

Que es?

-es ramen- dice el vendedor

-mmm ramen, quiero 2 porciones

-salen dos porciones

-oye

-si

-que es ramen-dice el niño

-pues, mmm,

Es, veamos como lo explico

Mmm,

Solo pruebalo y lo sabras

-esta bien- con una gran sonrisa en su cara respondio el niño

-aquí tienen niños coman y que lo disfruten

-wuau

Mmm

Que rico

-ves te dije que al probarlo lo sabrias

gracias por la comida

-bueno tengo que irme

-oye niña

-mi nombre es Sakura haruno, no niña

-oye sakura

Gracias por todo

-es muy pronto para decir gracias ¿no? Ni siquiera se tu nombre

-oh claro!

Me llamo Naruto Usumaki

-naruto

-aaahhh

-hazme un favor

-claro sakura cual es?

-no me olvides

-como? Ehhh

Claro que no sakura

Gracias a ti eh visto que hay personas que valen la pena

-gracias

Y prometeme algo?

-que cosa?

-Prometeme que nunca cambiaras siempre seguiras teniendo esa sonrisa.

-si sakura

Te prometo que nunca cambiare mi sonrisa

Y yo nunca rompo una promesa

-y naruto dime cual es tu sueño

-mi sueño?

Ps veamos,

Aaaa

Mi sueño es volverme un hokage el mejor de todos

-gran sueño

-en serio?

-mji, creo que lo lograras

-y cual es tu sueño sakura?

-ps es proteger a todos mis amigos y personas que amo

Muy bien tengo que irme

Adios naruto

-claro que no

Nunca digas a una personas que volveras a ver adios, dile nos vemos o hasta pronto.

-tonto

-hasta pronto sakura

-hasta luego naruto

Realmente esta aldea es interesante, nos vemos Naruto Usumaki…

Sakura se reune con Itachi

-y bien?

-esta aldea esta bien

-bien ›=l responde itachi con su seño fruncido…

Aprenderas un jutsu para guardar tu chakra en un clon y que este piense por si solo

-si

En la mente de sakura: y creare un sello para que nunca pueda escapar el kyubi que llevo dentro de mi y asi no lastimar a nadie a quien yo ame y llegue amar en la aldea escondida entre las hojas "Konoja"

-este jutsu te servira para que tu clon sea tu madre mientras estes en konoja

-mi madre?

-asi no te pondran muchos peros para ser una ciudadana de konoja

-esta bien pero xq tiene que tener mente propia mi clon?

-xq así se comportara mas como una madre y no como una chiquilla chillona.

- yo no soy una chiquilla chillona.

-como digas

Ahora vete adormir que mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento

-si itachi

Sakura piensa que lograra dominar un jutsu prohibido que vio en la aldea para sellar un kyubi

pero que pasara lo lograra o fracasara y liberara nuevamente al kyubi?

Siguiente cap. El entrenamiento falla


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

EL ENTRENAMIENTO FALLA

* * *

-Sakura despierta, sakura, sakura. Ntz

-mmmm ja ja ja basta no me hagas cosquillas para ja ja ja haaa q pares ja ja ja,

Kyubi: en cualquier momento podre escapar, no puedes controlarme eres débil desde ese entonces… incluso en tu felicidad podre espacar

-ahhh, no no puedo permitir q eso pase no no quiero lastimar a nadie mas

-waaahhh que pasa que es ese demonio tiene forma de serpiente y aguila aayudenme! Gritaba la gente que se encontraba alrededor de sakura

-basta no quiero matar a nadie basta por favor detente decia sakura entre lagrimas

-Sakura despierta…

Shhhhh (itachi le tiro un balde con agua a sakura encima)

-ahhhhhhh! Sakura con el aliento entre cortante: que pasa, el kyubi… fffu solo era un sueño…

-no no era un sueño pronto podre salir de este apestoso cuerpo tuyo y no te necesitare mas, solo sera un estorbo ha ha ha…

-mente de sakura: no permitire que le hagas daño a nadie mas practicare esa tecnica prohibida que vi en la biblioteca de los archivos de técnicas secretas y prohibidas de konoha, y perfeccionare la tecnica con que sellaron al biyo de nueve colas…

-sakura ya deja de pensar y apresurate que ya vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento

-si itachi ahora voy =)

-bien crea un clon de sombra

-si!

Wuaaa q linda soy, lo mismo te digo ja ja ja

-ahj basta de tonterias ahora concentra tu chakra en la mano derecha

-Para que?

-solo hazlo

-claro…

Esto es facil

-bueno tu chakra es de color rosa y se logra ver eso quiere decir que posees una gran cantidad de chakra y que es fuerte

-ohhh y de q me sirve?

-concentra todo el chakra que puedas en la otra mano

-ahhh vamos itachi esto es muy facil crei q me iba a tardar mas

-callate y hazlo

-iiiii ja esta y ahora

-segura al parecer aun tienes chakra porque te puedes mantener con pie

-que? Quieres que ponga todo mi chakra con excepción el de mi mano derecha?

-si todo tu chackra ahora hazlo

-ahhhh

Ha… ha… ha… esto es difícil apuras penas logro mantenerme en pie y casi no puedo respirar y no se diga de soportar tener los brazos en el aire… ahh

-crei q habias dicho q era muy facil

-Callate

-ahora golpea a tu clon con la mano derecha en el corazón y al instante que hagas contacto con la mano izquierda golpeate tu corazón

Esto tiene que ser preciso sino puede que quedes inconsciente

-ah bueno si me equivoco no pasa gran cosa

-dejame terminar insolente, quedaras inconsciente de por vida y liberaras al kyubi

-ntz! Rallos

-vamos q esperas hazlo ya

-no nno puedo no quiero liberar al kyubi, esta muy cerca mi nuevo hogar la aldea konoha podria poner en peligro a todos

-ja te has vuelto debil, debo irme entrena y lo lograras

Yo tengo que terminar unos asuntos

-que me dejaras aquí sola

-nunca fue mi interes estar contigo hasta que encontraras un nuevo hogar

Solo lo hice xq me recuerdas a mi hermano sasuke uchiha

-eres un tonto, me abandonas asi no mas no y si muero

-ese sera tu problemas, adios

-itachi! Grito sakura

Desaparecio entre las hojas de los arboles

-no puedo creerlo me dejo, antes de hacer esa tonta tecnica hare la mia

Debo concentrar mi chakra como lo hice antes, eso es hare q el sello se encuentre en mi corazón donde tengo aquellos sentimientos q quiero proteger..

Eso evitara que el kyubi salga

Juntare la técnica de itachi con la mia

Sakura empezó su entrenamiento mejoro al 100% la técnica de itachi la cual convirtio como si fuera un chidory o un rasengan solo que utilizaba el agua, el trueno y el viento creando un chakra muy poderoso xq se puede manejar con cualquier parte del cuerpo y puede cambiar a cualquier estado del agua, es cortante como el aire y es visible como el relámpago… sakura decidió llamar a la técnica Kaminari uzu (雷渦= relámpago remolino).

Unos días mas tarde.

-al fin eh logrado casi perfeccionar el kaminari uzu es hora de juntarlo con el sello permanente… pero antes creare a mi clon para que se haga pasar por mi mamá y lo usare como reserva de chakra…

Luego de hacer su clon Sakura empezó con el kaminari uzu el cual necesitaba juntar bastante chakra luego de lograr juntar una la mayoría de chakra que poseia y estando a puras penas levantada empezó con los sellos:

primer sello: encuentro

segundo sello: Identificación

tercer sello: despojo

cuarto sello: meditación

quinto sello: transición

sexto sello: evasión

séptimo sello: fuerza

octavo sello: unión

noveno sello: regreso!

Ahhh kaminaru uzu dijo sakura y se dio en el corazón

como estaba débil olvido q le falta el ultimo sello el de la muerte…

luego de haberse dado en el corazón sakura callo inconsciente logrando sellar al kyuby temporalmente y olvidando todo lo relacionado a el lo único q recordaba era a su clon como mamá.

* * *

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PENSAMIENTOS AL VACIO.. 0_0 comenten digan lo q quieran pero no dejen de comentar ja ja


End file.
